Turbosie Gone Wild
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Riding in on the coat tails of "Expert Driver", Turbo and Rosie (my OC) progress to new levels of bedroom antics. Extra special treat for my trilogy fans that are into reading lemons ;) (Don't read if shy!)
1. Midnight Snack

_Ugh, my perverted mind. Okay so I'm testing myself here to write the REALLY dirty stuff. I own nothing except Rosie and her game Slam Dunk!  
_

_This is really long and **graphic** by the way. It just kept getting longer the more I worked on it *heehee* If you are shy, turn back now.  
_

* * *

**Midnight Snack**

_TurboTime, Autumn of 1983  
_

Turbo and Rosie been dating about three months now and things were just perfect with them. They were practically inseparable, it was like they were made for each other. Most of the time, she spent the night as his place since he had a such a large house (or rather a mini-mansion), which was decidedly more comfortable than her little dorm room in her own game.

The red-haired cheerleader was still new to some aspects of sex and, though she wasn't as shy as she was the first time they'd done it, she was still a little bashful about doing certain "tricks". She was of course curious about it, after all she _was_ a teenager, but she still hadn't let him go..."down there", as she called it. Needless to say, she hadn't gone down on him either. Thankfully, Turbo wasn't one to push her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with but she couldn't shake the feeling that he wished she'd go outside her comfort zone. Sometimes, she wished she'd do the same, but it was hard being put on the spot sometimes.

It was sunny outside, as per the norm in _TurboTime_'s world, and the light-proof curtains were drawn in the bedroom where the still new couple was cuddled up sleeping. Well, Turbo was sound asleep anyway, he slept like a rock. Rosie was curled up in his arms with her eyes open because dirty thoughts wouldn't stop plaguing her. She looked up at him with her big green eyes and wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably winning another trophy or just driving around his track.

A crazy idea had been floating around in her head since she woke up about forty minutes ago and she decided that, while he was asleep, maybe she wouldn't be too embarrassed to try something new on him. Turbo was a heavy sleeper so it (hopefully) would take him a while to wake up. Besides, she had an itch to scratch and she very well couldn't take care of it by just laying there.

Even so, she felt a heavy flush hit her cheeks and a rather angry storm of butterflies filled her stomach. Having made up her mind, Rosie gently scooted herself out of her rather comfortable position in his arms and eased her hand down the front of him until she reached a certain lump in his pants, biting her lip hoping this wouldn't wake him. It didn't, so she started out gently rubbing his currently limp cock with her delicate hand through his pajamas, trying work her nerve up to go further. She was always fascinated that they started off so small and soft and then transformed into larger, harder pleasure-giving organs, almost like it was its own being.

Turbo still didn't wake up and lust started building up in her as she continued her rubbing him, slipping her hand inside his cotton pants to feel naked skin. Things didn't seem quite as scary since he wasn't awake, though he did startle just a bit in his sleep when she touched him. Rosie's breathing started getting a little ragged and her pelvic region started feeling hot and achy.

She took a breath and tucked herself down under the covers, unable to see anything now, but she had her other senses to guide her. Her heart felt like it was literally ramming in her throat, mentally telling herself this was nuts but she was still going to do it. She had to get over this fear of sexual progression after all. At first, she started by placing a few simple kisses against him through the fabric to get herself prepped up, shifting herself into more comfortable position between his legs. That wasn't so bad, so she went further and gently started tugging his pants down to where she could get access to the real deal.

She inched her face forward in trepidation and shyly applied the tip of her tongue to the base of his dick, using her hand as a bit of a guide to tell her where it was. Much to her surprise and also relief, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was just skin, she told herself, and she dragged her moist tongue up the side of his shaft until she reached his tip, swirling around it sloppily to get used the feel of it.

Turbo stirred more at this point, conveniently shifting his legs to where it would be easier for her to duck her head down and take all of him into her mouth. Exhaling softly, Rosie began to slowly descend the length of him down to the base, all the while able to feel him growing bigger even while in her mouth. It was like swallowing a rod of hot silk and she slowly raised her head back up, this time the trip taking a little longer since he'd gotten larger, filling her whole mouth fully now. It was like giving a kiss, she realized as she sighed and moved her head back down.

The racer could feel what she was doing to him even in his slumber and he woke up dazed at the welcome feel of his member being surrounded by a small moist vacuüm. The cobwebs of sleep gradually left him and it dawned on him what was going on. Smiling lazily, he let a small groan out and murmured Rosie's name, reaching his hand down under the sheets to feel her head and caressing his fingers through her hair while she pleased him.

It made Rosie nervous that he was awake now yet feeling him touch the back of her head seemed to be a sign that she was being successful. She suddenly remembered overhearing her co-cheerleader Summer say something about having to suck, so she did just that. His eyes widened some upon feeling the added pressure and he threw his head back against his pillow.

Hearing him panting her name and uttering small moans only served to make _her_ more excited and she dropped her hand down to feel herself through her panties, rubbing her sweet spot while marveling at how wet she was already.

Turbo was clenching the bedsheets as she continued torturing him orally, breathing heavily and getting light-headed as all the blood rushed out of his head and down into his groin. He'd been hinting around for her to try this for a while but never thought she'd do it, and he was more than glad that she was doing it now.

In her own excitement, Rosie started blowing him faster and harder, humming against him while she continued to please herself with her hand, using the other to tentatively grasp at his balls. The tingling vibrations from her hums traveled up his spine and made him groan even louder and he started tugging at her hair. The light touches she was applying to his balls coupled with the feel of her soft lips tightly puckered around his organ was driving him crazy.

"Tur-tur-tur," he stuttered before biting down on his fist to shut himself up. _Don't you DARE, don't you DARE say it out loud, _he demanded of himself as the passion built up more and more. _God, this feels t__urbo-fucking-TASTIC._

When she stopped to come up for air and relax her jaws, Rosie was a little stunned when she felt Turbo grab her under the arms to forcefully pull her back up to the surface, rolling them both on their side and his lips met hers in a heated union. He kept a hand on the back of her head to keep it steady while he hotly inserted his tongue into her still parted mouth, savoring every inch of her own tongue that he tasted. Still in a naughty mood, she returned the favor for a long while before clamping down on his tongue with her lips to suck it for a teasing moment.

Their hands were all over each other, with one of his digging into her hair while the other went back and forth between groping her perky breasts and running it down between her legs; she reached hers down to grasp his fully erect manhood to stroke him, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths as they wildly writhed their bodies together.

"Dirty little girl," he growled hungrily when he pulled back to breathe a second, taking the time to pull his tee over his head.

"I learned from my _turbo-tastic_ teacher," she replied back suggestively, pressing her breasts closer to him.

For some reason, it always sounded sexier when _she_ said it...especially in that tone of voice.

Turbo managed to kick the rest of his pants off as they went back to their feverish kiss. She was fully aware that her little nightie was riding up the more they played and, as if he read her mind, Turbo slipped it off over her head, kissing and licking his way down her neck until he reached one of her breasts.

She moaned when she felt his tongue flick across her puckered nipple, being gently laid back onto her backside so he could have better access to her, and began to suck her even as he bent her knees up so he could get in a better position between her legs. He used both hands to push her breasts together, the nipples able to touch now, and licked and teased them both at the same time.

"T-t-turbooo," she was trying not scream too loud, her fingers buried in his mess of black hair as he tormented her. "Oh God, champ!"

He released her nipples from his mouth, letting her breasts relax and he went back to kissing her mouth heatedly, sliding his hands down her waist to jerk her panties off. She spread her legs to let him run his finger across her smooth wet folds, shivering almost violently when he inserted it inside her. Tight, she was always so tight and wet, and it pleased him to no end that he was the one making that happen.

"You want me to kiss your other lips?" Turbo asked her in a breathless whisper, a devilish grin marking his features as he watched her react accordingly to his experienced touch.

Rosie's mind was so foggy from lust that she didn't care what he did, so long as he did it. She was panting raspily and only nodded in response at him. He grinned playfully at the silence he had rendered her into.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he teased her, unexpectedly pulling his finger out of her much to her displeasure. "Say it."

She started blushing and she swallowed nervously. "I...I...w-want you to-to kissmedownthere," she spat out hurriedly, looking up into his glowing eyes with an odd mix of trust, curiosity, and a dash of fear thrown in.

Turbo smiled sweetly at her, knowing she had to be scared, though it made him happy inside that she was trusting him with her most private area in the most personal way possible.

"If you don't like it, tell me, and I'll stop," he whispered at her lovingly. "Okay, pretty girl?"

Rosie gave him a grateful smile though she was still burning hot with lust at the same time. He lowered himself further in the bed, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her smooth flat belly while bending her knees up to spread her legs more open and curling his arms underneath them to keep a hold of her butt.

He took a moment to admire the view from down here; she was just as perfect and beautiful here as she was elsewhere, her sex like a pink delicate rose covered in morning dew waiting to be plucked. Rosie sighed when he dipped his head to gently place a chaste kiss on the smooth skin right above her clit, lingering just a moment to gauge her reaction to him being down there. Turbo felt her muscles relax and he darted his tongue out to briefly lick the same spot he'd just kissed.

She jolted just a hair when he did that but, judging by the smile on her face and her little squeal she made, she liked it...a _lot_. The fear was replaced with more curiosity about how much better it could possibly get.

"You all right?" he asked her for confirmation, not wanting to go any further if she was still scared, even if _he_ wanted to go on ahead.

It warmed her heart to know that he was being so careful and gentle with her, always holding back to make sure she was fine before doing something. If she couldn't trust him, who _could_ she trust?

"Don't stop," she bashfully whimpered to him, glancing down shyly at him.

She watched him quickly begin flicking the tip of his tongue against her little bundle of nerves, sending a shock wave of heat up Rosie's stomach, making her arch her back and groan loudly at the glorious new feeling. He traveled down to lap against her wet lips, delighting in her sweet yet also slightly salty taste. It was like sampling a new type of candy, with him being the first and only person to get a piece, a special treat just for him.

Rosie reached her hand down to grab at his hair while he devoured her, her other hand gripping the sheets, and he pulled her by the waist to get her closer to his eager mouth. He licked around her entrance, relishing every sweet drop, before plunging his long tongue down into her moist crevice, practically purring with contentment as he hungrily explored this new realm.

Feeling Turbo's tongue massaging her inner walls was a whole new level of pleasure and she ended up rocking back against his face to get him to go deeper inside. God, he'd definitely tapped into her hidden wild side, and this only further turned him on as she continued writhing under his control and calling his name out in ecstasy. She audibly sighed when he stopped, but then he replaced his tongue with two fingers to pump into her while he latched onto her clit to suck it, using his other hand to spread her sex out so he could get to every sensitive part of her.

"Ah-ahh-ahhh d-d-don't st-st-sto-o-op ahhh-ahh-ahhhhh!"

She was so wet she was literally dripping out, soaking his fingers in warm juice, and he sped up the pace of sucking and gently nibbling at her sensitive nub, giving off his own little moans as he did so. Rosie was pushing his head down while bucking against him and her other hand went to playing with her own breasts, her breaths coarse now and her mind getting increasingly hazy as she neared the brink of her passion.

Turbo could tell she was getting close and even though he was enjoying the taste of her sweet nectar, he pulled his face back and sat up a little bit, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to clean it. Grabbing her legs to get her closer to his pelvis, he didn't have to work hard to slip his hardened penis inside her, going in deep in one fluid motion. Rosie's eyes popped open at the sudden large intruder but quickly went back to her lust-driven frame of mind as he thrust hard against her, keeping his hands on her hips for balance the whole while.

"Fuck, champ, just _fuck _me!"

It wasn't normal for her to curse like that and his eyes widened up in initial shock, but it was also a serious turn on to hear it.

"Oh I'm gonna _fuck_ you all right," he promised her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Turbo pushed her legs up to get them out of his way, causing him to go even deeper into her tight, slick cavern. He was banging her even harder now, letting his dick come almost all the way out of her before slamming back inside the warm wetness. Every jolt brought more pleasure than the last one did and Rosie was left a mess of unintelligible groans and whimpers as she was pummeled repeatedly.

Too soon he started to slow his pace and she nearly went nuts thinking he was going to stop completely. He leaned over to hold her hands down for a moment and went painstakingly slow in and out of her. He loved messing with her when she was like this, and it helped to keep him from coming too soon also.

"You like when I'm rough with ya, huh?" he asked her in a hoarse voice, still forcing himself to be gentle, every muscle in his body tensed up as he tried to control himself.

"Uh-huh," she muttered, trembling with want and trying to shift herself to rock more against him. "Turbo, _please_! Go harder!"

Turbo kept her hands pinned down beside her head and jammed into her again at the original speed, making her dig her nails into his hands as he held her in place to ravage her, completely in his control.

"Tell me who's the best, baby."

"You, you...ahhh...are!" she moaned out as she reached closer to her climax. "You're the be-est!"

Damn, it never got old hearing that, especially from her.

"That's right, and I'm all _yours_," he affirmed, lowering himself further down on top of her so he could look her in face while he thrust even harder into her, her knees bent up to almost the level of her head now. "And you're _mine_, all mine, nobody else's."

Staking his claim on her was probably the hottest thing Rosie'd ever heard him say and she felt her passion build up to its peak. He drew one of her breasts into his mouth to tease while she rode out her orgasm, shuddering against him and crying out while she came, trying to get her hands free from his so she could grab at him.

Finally, Turbo unhanded her and hugged her to him, still steadily rocking into her while he kissed her neck, his hands getting tangled up in her long disheveled red hair while hers dug nails into his back. He finally had his own climax and relaxed against her, completely exhausted. He rolled off to the side so she could cuddle up against him again, back to almost the same position they were in when they were asleep earlier, with her in his arms.

After catching his breath, he chuckled lightly and tilted her chin up with one finger so she could look at him. "That's certainly the best wake-up call I've ever had."

Rosie was still panting too and she blushed a little. "Were you surprised?"

"I think that's an understatement, but yeah," he told her gently, pressing his forehead up against hers. "My pretty girl's rather naughty, being sneaky like that."

She let out a little giggle, shivering a little bit and Turbo snuggled her up closer to him while reaching down to grab at some covers to pull up over them.

"I...I did okay, huh?" she asked him shyly, starting to feel a bit self-conscious now that the rush was over. "I wasn't sure if I was doing it exactly right."

He gave her a sweet little kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers, before looking her in the eyes. "Don't change a thing. You always do perfectly fine."

Rosie smiled up at him and rubbed her nose against his, making him grin widely and jerk his head to the side because that always tickled him.

"You almost said your catchphrase earlier, didn't you?" she asked him playfully.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

She chuckled at him, knowing that he sometimes couldn't control letting the programmed saying come out when he got too excited...in more ways than one.

"Considering that you let it slip out the other night, I kinda expected it."

"Sorry, I'll make a note to say it next time," he joked with her, running his finger along the rim of her little nose.

She rolled her eyes in jest. "Don't show off on my account."

"But you like it when I show off," Turbo reminded her suggestively, patting her butt through the sheets to elicit a giggle out of her.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted as she tucked her head under his chin to settle down. "You want me to wake you up later?"

He gave a tired laugh and ran his hand through her hair. "I don't know I'd get out of bed in time for the quarter drop if you did that...but you're certainly welcome to."

* * *

_Please let me know if this was okay, I was so shy about putting something THIS dirty up. *blush* And I didn't have them say "I love you" because they don't start saying that until their seven month mark.  
_

_If I come up with any other M-rated scenario for these two, I'll post it here. It could range from this point in time (before he game jumps) to a time after my trilogy ended (when they're married). And they won't all be this long and graphic I don't think, this one took a lot out of me!  
_


	2. A Tickle to Scratch

_I think I like this one better than the first one, even if it's shorter. The title is a play on the ol' "an itch to scratch" saying, only I replaced it with "tickle" for the story. Anyone that remembers the trilogy, Rosie's VERY ticklish ;)_

* * *

**A Tickle to Scratch**

Turbo enjoyed having tickle sessions with Rosie for several reasons besides simply liking the sound of her laughter. One, it was an excuse to get his hands on her perfectly designed body. Two, when she laughed really hard, her breasts bounced and it served as a major turn on to watch them do such. Three, if he played his cards right, tickling her would lead into more intimate activities.

Today, he had the full intention of playing to win.

He had his fingers digging into her ribs, massaging them almost while he practically sat on her to prevent her escape. Rosie was giggling wildly and squirming underneath to try getting away, her actions resulting in his member getting rubbed in certain ways even through his suit. Her warm petite body shook with each laugh, her hips rising and falling in a certain haphazard rhythm.

The longer this went on, the more he was wanting to progress things. Turbo finally stopped to allow her to breathe for a second, but not without jerking up her shirt over her head first. He hovered there for a while with a hungry look in his eyes, watching his willing victim pant underneath him as she tried to catch her breath, her breasts beckoning to him from beneath her lacy brassiere as if asking to be released. Her eyes were dilated and a soft smile formed on her lips when she caught on that he wanted to change their game.

The grin he gave her was one of impish glee and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her waiting lips, letting his fingertips run up and down her sides to make her shiver, earning a small giggle out of her even with their lips locked. He slid his hands around to her backside and unfastened her undergarment, pulling back a bit so he could see her when he removed it from her. Two perfectly rounded fair-skinned globes with pink centers greeted him, just barely moving with each little breath she took.

He brushed his thumbs over the puckered nipples only enough to make her tremble and Rosie bit her bottom lip, giving just the tiniest little whine at the touch. Hearing her almost made him want to take her right then, but he wanted to play this out a while. He traced his fingers in a swirled fashion around each breast, the soft touch making her skin prick as if cold.

"You're beautiful," he whispered lovingly at her while he did this, his eyes scrolling back and forth between her face and her breasts, taking in every minute detail about her.

He unexpectedly dug his fingers back into her ribs like before and she popped her eyes open at the sudden change of pace, going back to laughing and trying to push against his arms to get off her. Turbo kept his eyes on her naked breasts bouncing along with every move she made and she started attempting to scoot backwards away from him on the bed. He sat up enough to slide his hand down between her legs and rubbed her there for a teasing moment, her reaction being that of a half-laugh and a half-moan.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue going in to gently explore her sweet mouth, running it along the roof of her mouth and around her teeth as if he'd never tasted her before. Rosie relaxed considerably, letting him invade her while she did her own oral exploration. She squeezed her hands between them to get to his suit's zipper to start pulling down, slowly exposing his chest and running her fingers along the smooth skin there.

Turbo moved his head to kiss along her jawline and she turned her face to give him access to her neck, slowly descending down her all the way to her sensitive nape where he very gently bit her. He felt her gasp, which caused her to rise up against him enough to get his hands back underneath her and began to tug her skirt and panties off. His palms rubbed against her round bottom and on down her thighs while he gave her light butterfly kisses along her collarbone, and she did a little kicking motion to help discard the rest of her outfit, bending her knees up when she was done.

Now that she was fully unclothed, her lover sat back up and took time out to admire her completely, never getting over just how lovely she was, and ran a soft hand down her belly. His breath was nothing but pants now as well, his dark chocolate pupils widened in his arousal, and he shed the top half of his suit down to his waist. The soft glow of the table lamp made his skin look more silver than its usual gray color, the closest thing to godlike in Rosie's opinion.

"You're beautiful too," she told him in a gentle voice, her eyes at half-mast as she laid there on her back and looked at him.

Turbo issued a small grin at her and chuckled deep. "Not sure if anyone else would agree with that."

"Mine's the only opinion that should matter."

He leaned over her again and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It is," he assured her when he pulled back, looking deep into her eyes while peeling off the rest of his own outfit.

His manhood was completely engorged now, that part of him just as silver as the rest of him with a hint of pink to it, and Rosie reached her delicate hand out to stroke the silky flesh that encompassed it. He sighed at her touch, pulling her up by the elbow so she could do more. Her wet velvety tongue wrapped itself around him and he groaned, holding the back of her head to keep her balanced there while she loved him, slowly going up and down his length while she sucked. Her other hand massaged his balls, those having gotten fairly larger as well, and she pulled his erection out of her mouth and scooted herself down more to where she could please those.

Turbo liked to watch so he cast his eyes down at her and kept rubbing the back of her head while she consumed him, with him pretty much straddling her face at this point but making the effort to hover himself above as not to suffocate her. He felt close to coming during her second trip to his aching cock, so he pulled her head back to get her to stop and scooted himself back down a ways until he was at her waist level. He cupped her chin and repeated kissing her mouth, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as they moved their hands over each other.

He parted Rosie's legs and entered her without warning her first and she threw her head back in ecstasy, him kissing her neck while he slowly went in and out of her. His hands slid up and down her sides, just barely going over her ribs and making her tense up in trepidation, causing her to tighten her muscle that was surrounding his penis and escalating his own pleasure. Just as quickly as he went into her, he pulled out completely and she whined at him then started laughing again as he went back to tickling her.

"Ch-ch-cha-amp, puh-please!" she begged him as she tried to roll over on her side to protect herself. "This is _torture_!"

Turbo grinned and forced her back down flat and dropped his head to suck at one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around it softly. Rosie sighed audibly and ran her hands through his hair and around his shoulders, then started pushing at him again when he started the tickle session over. Wild giggles erupted from her when he moved down to blow a few raspberries on her belly, chuckling to himself as he did so. She tried to kick at him but it wasn't quite working in her favor, then she ended up stopping all together when he spread her legs open wider and began to feast on her deliciously wet bits.

Rosie writhed and wriggled under his touch as his tongue took its time to appreciate the private banquet laid out before him. Having gone back and forth so many times from being gently aroused and roughly tickled had made her hornier than she thought she could be. He could feel her shiver every time he ran his tongue across her slit, and then he would lightly suck at her nub as if he were dining on a rare delicacy.

"Turbo, please, I can't take it anymore," she implored him between pleased gasps. "I love you."

He ceased the torment and he looked into her eyes with a satiated grin. "I love you, too."

Flipping her over onto her stomach, Turbo picked her butt up to where she would have to prop up on her elbows and then he entered her again, this time pumping into her at a faster pace. She dug her nails into the bed and cried out as intense desire swept over her, relishing every feel of him going in and out of her. One of his hands reached around her waist to help hold her in place while he made love to her, the other hand going further down to massage her clit. She arched her back more which gave him a new angle to rub against and they both moaned out at the increased pleasure.

At last, all the waiting paid off and they both came around the same time, the two of them completely quenched of their thirst. Rosie collapsed onto her stomach while her husband pulled himself out of her, rolling onto his side next to her and pulling her against his chest to spoon. The couple lay silent for a minute to regain their normal breathing patterns, and Turbo gave her a few soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled tiredly, nuzzling the back of her head.

She chuckled quietly and pulled his arms around her more. "Maybe we should celebrate _every _day."

"That could be arranged."


	3. Joyride

**Joyride**

Turbo had a feeling he was going to be in big trouble when he got home. He had never stayed out this late before in _Sugar Rush_ so close to opening time. Right when Litwak opened his doors to the customers is when Turbo drove into _Fix-It Felix's Jr, _where his current home was_. _He hadn't meant to stay out so late, he'd just lost track of time. Hopefully Rosie hadn't been worried about him or would be too upset with him.

Pulling into the attached garage on the side of his house, he relaxed a bit in his seat and stared at the back wall. The only bad thing about this garage was that, even though it was attached, you couldn't access the house from it. You had to go outside, close the garage door, then go inside the house via the front door. It was a little annoying but then again, he was pretty happy that he even had all these things.

"You're late."

Turbo heard his wife's voice coming from the garage's entrance and he twisted his head back to see her. She was all ready for bed, given the hour, wearing her pink house robe and assumingly her nightie underneath. It was a rare occasion that she came out in her pajamas so the feeling that he was possibly in trouble only deepened.

He threw her a sheepish grin while she sauntered up to the car. "Sorry, didn't mean to be."

Rosie had a sly smile playing at her lips and upon reaching the vehicle she pushed the remote control button he had near the steering wheel to let the garage door down, conveniently shielding them from the outside world. Before Turbo could ask what she was doing, he got his answer in the form of a kiss. Soft puckered lips pressed onto his and for a moment he forgot he was still sitting in his car. It wasn't until she hopped herself over the door and straddled his lap that he remembered where they were.

"You want to do this in _here_?" he spat out before Rosie placed another kiss on him, her hands going up the side of his face and pushing his helmet off, making it fall to the floor with a _thonk._

_"_I missed you," she was purring while her fingers dug in his hair, giving little butterfly kisses along his cheekbone to his temple. "'Sides, we did this all the time in the old car."

She had a point and frankly Turbo wasn't going to argue it...not with her rubbing her hips and breasts against him like she was doing. He turned his head so he could kiss her back, his hands running gently up and down her smooth toned thighs that were just barely covered by her little robe. Rosie shivered at the light touch and he smiled through their kiss which at this point had advanced to a more passionate level. Her own hands ran back down to his neck where she pulled the zipper on his suit down a good ways so she could feel his chest, her warm little hands feeling like silk against him.

Turbo move his hands up under the robe to cradle her bottom and he raised a surprised brow up when he didn't feel panties underneath, just a nice firm round butt. She pressed her hips against him more and started grinding herself against the bulge that had grown there, her hands trying to push his suit off of his shoulders. He groaned at her movement and reluctantly removed his hands from her bottom to help her partially undress him.

What he_ wanted_ to do was carry her off to bed but Rosie didn't seem too keen on moving from her spot in his lap. Turbo undid the knot at the front of her robe, which had loosened itself during their play and parted it enough to slide his hands inside. He was rather surprised yet also enticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, his hands sliding up her down her bare sides. He broke their kiss to lean forward to give attention to her neglected breasts, her breaths coming in little pants while she raked her nails against the back of his skull and down his neck.

Turbo moved one of his hands from her waist to rub between her legs, but she swiftly moved one of her own hands down and pushed his away, muttering an "uh-uh" as she did so. She was in the mood for the real thing and she gently shoved him back from her, his back hitting his seat when she did this. She grabbed at the waist part of his suit and starting jerking down, the both of them having to sit a bit in order to do this. Finally, his aroused member was freed from its prison and without bothering to prep him, Rosie situated herself on top of it and slid herself all the way down against the base of it.

The sudden engulfing warmth he felt nearly sent him off the edge and he was greeted by another hot kiss from the vixen assaulting him with pleasure. Somewhere in the foggy part of his mind, he thought about how grateful he was that this car's cab was bigger than his old one had been to allow more room for this type of activity. Rosie kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders while she massaged his tongue with hers, repeatedly pumping her hips up and down onto his erection. Turbo dug his nails into her rump and began helping her gain more force and momentum, the whole car rocking now that they'd sped up their pace.

He threw his head back when he felt a rush of heat in his groin, Rosie moving her own head down to give little biting kisses down his neck with her hands running up and down his chest. Up and down, she kept steadily pounding herself onto his manhood, and _damn_ he wanted so much to force her back and take over like he usually did but at the same time it was insanely blissful to get sexually pampered like this.

At last he couldn't hold himself in anymore and ended up coming in her, forcing her to stay still against him while he did so as to not make as big a mess in the car. Once done, he relaxed considerably and Rosie rested herself against him for a few seconds, both of them out breath.

"Ah, damn," Turbo whispered, shutting his eyes tight for a second. "You didn't have yours, did ya?"

Rosie smiled and nuzzled his nose, making his face hot in the process. "That's fine, champ, you can pay me back later when you get revved up again."

Afterwards, she lifted herself up and off of him and gave him a few chaste kisses on the mouth and cheeks. Then, she simply tied her gown back up to cover herself and started moving to get out of the car.

"You're leavin' already?" her husband asked in obvious puzzlement as she pushed the little button to let the garage door up.

"_You_ might like staying in the car all day, but I don't," she remarked teasingly, running a finger down his nose. "Don't take too long," she added as she walked out of the garage completely to go back into the house.

Turbo grinned and shook his head in amusement, letting the garage door down again so that he could get himself decently cleaned up before heading out himself.

"Oh, darlin'," he chuckled deeply to himself, talking to the wife that wasn't there to hear it. "I plan on taking a _very_ long time when I get you in that bed."


End file.
